My Sixth Sense
by SilentTrainConductor
Summary: A series of stories defining the senses as well as the friendship found between Sam and Al. Complete.
1. Green Fedoras

A series of stories defining the senses as well as the friendship found between Sam and Al. Let it be noted, that each sense is shown subtly through each story. In some cases more subtle than others. Each chapter is a different leap, and thus some are lighter than others. Each chapter can be read as a stand-alone, except perhaps…the last one.

Again this is written as a friendship fic, however can be interpreted in any way the reader desires.

As a side note- I am beta-less, so please forgive my mistakes.

**My Sixth Sense**

"_Certainly, travel is more than the seeing of sights; it is a change that goes on, deep and permanent, in the ideas of living.__"_

**Miriam Beard**

**Green Fedoras** (Sight)

**Part 1/6**

Each time he leaped, he found himself somewhere new. A new bathroom, with new tiles, with new decorations, new toothbrushes, they were old memories for someone else. To him, they were new, and each time his head hurt as he tried to connect the dots. The red toothbrush had to be his, because the bristles were flattened and looked as if they've gone through hell and back. While the blue one had to be…Amy's…who personalizes their bathrobe? Because it had a cleaner, smoother feel to it.

He would pick up his red one with confidence, only to have Amy come in and question just why he was using _her _toothbrush.

It was times like these...he just wanted to give up. Over a toothbrush? He chided himself, you've been through war, through vicious attacks, through everything imaginable, and you want to give up?

No. It was just that the little things reminded him how much he missed home. He couldn't remember his own home, but that's what he missed! He missed _his_ bed, _his_ clothes, _his_ books, and even his toothbrush.

He would wallow in self pity whenever he had a chance each time during a leap. In his defense, it was just for a minute. Just the thought of _I'm still not home_ would fly through his mind, ever so briefly, and then he would be back to saving lives.

Amy had finished brushing her teeth, and pecked him a kiss goodbye, picked up her purse, and ran out the door.

So Sam was left alone, and he began ruffling through papers. He found various sports magazines, more than a couple of bills, and a notebook, filled with newspaper clippings and small sketchy drawings.

The newspaper clippings were of various different subjects, railway crashes, charity events, and the occasional classified ad for a particular breed of dog. Surprisingly there were no sports clippings, which in all honesty, was what Sam had been expecting.

He supposed he should be used to being surprised.

He flipped through the pages, curiously glancing at what seemed random images. His eyes scanned the quick detailed hatch marks of the pen, one forming a street corner, many of the sketches formed different people. Too busy studying them that Sam jumped when he heard the all familiar voice next to his ear.

"Hey Sammie boy."

The clippings went flying, and Sam felt his face turn red as his heart accelerated.

"Al!"

"Yeees?" He drawled, already lighting a cigar, and wearing a smirk which knew exactly what had Sam all wound up.

There were a million and one things Sam wanted to shout at the man, all curses, every curse word he ever learned, in all the languages he ever learned…and yet he could only say one thing.

"Yucky." The two friends both seemed startled at the statement, Al slowly adopted a look of amusement and Sam one of puzzlement until his mind suddenly clicked all the pieces together. Al was wearing that outfit again. That green outfit, which the little girl claimed was 'yucky'…from that leap….wait a second…he _remembered. _

He was about to share his delight with his hologram, and was in the middle of opening his mouth to declare his joy when…

"Hey, these aren't bad drawings, you know who drew them?" So suddenly did the question come, that Sam found himself concentrating on it, and he forgot all about his brief moment of glory.

"No, I think I drew them, well, not _me_, but you know…my host, whatever his name is."

"Patrick Leadman. Boy, Leadman, sounds like a superhero…no, more like a bad guy's name. You know which superhero I hate? Plastic Man. Even his name was dumb! I remember-" Sam knew when to cut his friend off.

"Al…"

"Ok, ok, well let's see…it is…" a gurgled beep from the handlink and… "June eighteenth nineteen eighty seven…Eighty seven, that was a good year, that was when you…" Al trailed off, gave a slight cough and scratched his head underneath his fedora.

"When I what?"

"Sa-am, if you can't remember, you know I can't tell you…"

"Why Al?"

"Your rules Sam." Al shrugged.

"No I mean, why can you tell me stories of all your lovers, all your flings, and stuff like hating Rubber Man-"

"Plastic Man, although I think there was a Rubber Band Man, I don't know if there was much a difference"

"Plastic Man…" Sam dutifully corrected "It seems I know more about your life than I do mine!"

"You do." Al replied smugly, puffing on his cigar, and began bouncing on his toes.

Sam almost did a Charlie Brown impression, and just had the desire to wrap his hands around Al's neck and shake him until….until he didn't feel like shaking him anymore.

_No Sam_ that pesky little inner voice piped up _Al's your friend, killing him would be wrong._

Would it? 

_Yes, Sam. _ _Besides, if you kill him, you won't be able to get back home_.

Not like I can kill him, Sam thought glumly. He's a hologram…

If Al had caught on to Sam's half-thought up murder plot, he didn't show it and continued walking around the room, waving his arms about making a show out of the information on the handlink.

"You're married to Amy Leadman, surprised she didn't take up the name Leadwoman, heh, and you are a writ" A frown, and a mournful beep "er…writer, of children's books…Ah here it is, your wife is the illustrator, but she also works part-time as an accountant."

"So what am I here to do?" Sam averted his gaze as he saw Al fumbling with his precious handlink as always. One of these days…Al was going to break that confounded thing…and….

"There's an eighty-five percent chance that you are here to come up with Pat's next best-selling idea…"

"What??"

"Well, Ziggy says that The Leadmans have hit a rut this year as their last book was total crap-ola. And the books don't get much better…due to the lack of success Patrick gets depressed, and commits suicide. Amy follows shortly thereafter…"

"So I have to write a book?"

"A children's book Sam…we're not talking a novel here…just, maybe plant some seeds into your wife's head…doodle some funny pictures…"

"Doodle?" Sam echoed with horror.

"You know, sketch, scribble, doodle Sam…"

"I can't doodle! I don't think…Can I draw Al?"

"As well as the next person." Al blew out a puff of smoke and shrugged. "You're no Raphael, but that's the great thing about doodling! You're just jotting down ideas, the best doodles, are the messy doodles." Al trailed off, shifting his shoulders and raising his arm, hand set above the handlink ready to…

"Al, what are you doing with that handlink? Don't think about leaving me now…"

"Sa-am" Al whined pitifully, and gave a small pout. "It's Tina's birthday today, and I promised her that if you weren't in a life or death situation I would go with her and…" a sly smile, and a waggle of eyebrows "…celebrate."

"Allll…"

"Oh no Sam, not the puppy eyes! You can't give me those." Al squeezed his eyes shut, and grinned "Ha! Can't see you!" Al pressed the button, and the imaging door opened, however, the observer's eyes being closed, Al slammed, back first, against the wall of the imaging chamber, missing the door by inches.

"Ouch." Was all that Al said, and he opened his eyes quickly, turned around, and fled out the door.

"Traitor." Sam muttered sadly as he fell down onto the couch and looked around all the newspaper clippings.

"Ideas…how in the world am I going to think up an idea for a children's book?" Sam sighed sadly, and wondered what he liked when he was a kid. Well, he liked watching a certain show…what was it called? Well, that's just great. He couldn't remember.

Ok, ok, don't kids like talking animals for whatever reason? Talking dog maybe? No, it's been done. Well, then again, pretty much everything has been done. How about a chicken? A chicken who always has to wear…a tie.

Sam moaned out loud.

This was going to be tough.

-o-O-o-

Three hours and two jumbo sized bags of potato chips later, Sam had nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Zip! He took Al's advice and doodled what he could. He drew the damn chicken with it's blue tie, and a couple of atoms…He thought of making the book educational a couple of hours ago, but brushed off the idea as he realized how badly shot his memory was.

The only thing he seemed to remember was Al's story of Plastic Man, and Al's shirt. Yucky, Sam chuckled as he recalled Al singing to the young girl. To see Al's compassionate side was something new, it wasn't as if he didn't know it was there. After all, Sam was friends with him for more than said reason, but for Al to show it to this young girl so willingly, that was new.

Memories were rare for Sam, and so he held on to this one as best he could. There had to be a reason why he was remembering this _now_.

It's funny how the simple sight of a shirt could open so many new doorways for Sam. Had he really done all that? How long has it been? Sam had forgotten how wonderful memories could be, how relaxing and how…soothing.

On another tangent, it was always Al who provided him with any sort of memories, well sure there was the occasional, I see a sled…hey remember that winter…? But without Al, Sam wondered if Sam would even exist. Well of course he would exist but would _Sam_ exist?

Their friendship ran deep, and it was because of the acceptance of each other's differences that made it so. What if it were someone else who had kept in contact with Sam? Would his personality alter? If it were someone like him, who agreed with everything Sam said…would he be the same?

With Al, he could argue, and push his buttons, he could feel alive. He could feel as if he had his own mind beside that of his host's. Every time he saw Al in one of his outrageous suits, he would remember how he used to poke fun at his friend for buying them. Every time Al smoked a cigar, he remembered how his father had the same nasty habit of smoking and he would say nothing because he remembered how Al needed them for his own sanity.

Every time he saw Al smile, or smirk, he would get a reminder of how close of friends they truly were…and how there was a home waiting for him.

Absently Sam doodled upon the sheet of paper, and he stared at the page…his eyes widening. This feeling of inspiration, how it always comes when you least expect it…he remembered that.

Upon the sheet of paper was an image of a fedora, a cigar, and Ziggy…and another chicken, but that could just be ignored.

He set to work, and mentally cackled as he jotted down his idea. Done, done, and done.

Sam sat down and waited. Leap. Leap. Leap. Come on…well, maybe he had to wait for Amy to get home. So Sam set his head down, and closed his eyes, trying to get images to flash before him. There was Tom, Katie, Mom, and Dad…and…

Sam had drifted off to sleep before he could even begin to recall the name, the name of that woman with the sad hopeful eyes…

-o-O-o-

"Oh Pat! This is such an adorable idea! Oh! This will be a success! I just know it!" Amy hugged Sam, and gave him a long kiss, which Sam returned with an equal measure of joy.

Amy quickly let go and put her hand against her head with a smile.

"Oh! I have so many images, I better get them down before I forget. You just keep tweaking the story honey, I'll be sure to thank you tonight." A sly wink and she slid through a door, disappearing from Sam's sight.

Sam smiled as he saw Al appear beside him, and he turned as he noticed his friend was still wearing the green outfit. His grin faltered as he noticed the look upon Al's face.

"What's wrong Al?"

"Cute, Sam. Real cute." Sam's smile came back and he blinked his eyes innocently.

"Who, me?"

"I saw that you had managed to change history." Al sniffed, pulling the handlink out of his pocket.

"Yea? Why haven't I leaped?"

"They wrote the book based on your idea, kids everywhere loved it, now there's a series."

"A-Al. That's great, then why haven't I leaped?" Al narrowed his eyes, and Sam finally noticed the yellow book his hologram had under his arms. Al caught his gaze and smiled.

"Probably cause you're wondering how it turned out."

"Uh-nah." Sam smiled sheepishly "After all, it was my idea…I should know how it turned out…."

"Sit!" Al demanded, and Sam sat, chuckling nervously, as Al paced, put the handlink back into his pocket and eyed his time-traveling friend wearily. He opened the book, and cleared his voice.

"_It was a nice sunny day at the farm, and everything was at peace. The cows were mooing…and the chickens were being chickens_- Real cute there Sam- _But a little boy was not happy…his name was Sam, and he was an adventurer, with the purest of hearts…_"

Sam grinned, and put his hands against his cheeks, and his elbows on his knees as he sat cross-legged and watched Al become the storyteller he was meant to be.

"…_his friend Al, who was so much more fun than his dog, Benny_- Gee, Sam, nice to know I'm more fun than a dog- _Only little Sammy could hear Al, and most importantly, he was the only one who could see Al. This always upset little Sammy as Al was always funny. He always had a different colored lollipop in his mouth, and always wore funny costumes…Sammy's favorite was the green one, with the yucky shirt and the funny hat._"

Sam sighed as he saw his friend reach into his pocket for, before he had always assumed a cigar, but now it was a lime green lollipop, and Al began unwrapping it with one hand, not letting himself stop once during the story.

"_Sometimes Al would help, but sometimes Al got him into trouble, like when he talked him into sticking his hand in the cookie jar that one time. Sammy had tried to explain to Mother that it wasn't his fault…that Al was really hungry…but for whatever reason Mother didn't listen. Moms were always like that..." _

Sam half-listened to the rest of the story, snickering at the number of coincidences, and how the story had evolved from the small idea he had, and felt oddly pleased. The other half of his mind was musing upon the different grimaces and expressions Sam saw upon Al's face. An actor, and it was nice to have a leap in which no life was threatened. Now they were two friends just having fun.

Al finished the story with a smile, and then looked to Sam his eyes shining bright.

"That was great Sam. I bought you the whole series, and it's waiting for you." There was a slight embarrassing pause, as if Al wasn't sure to say… "Just like I am."

"I know." Sam whispered, his throat, closing up at his friend's faith. Al would never give up on him, never. Al nodded, pretending to be focused on the book, and gave a flickering smile.

"There's one thing I don't understand…"

"Yea?"

"Apparently, this Al, is always with a stuffed animal…"

"Yea?" Sam asked with confusion, and Al turned the book around, allowing him to see the beautiful image Amy had painted, and he saw a boyish figure with a green hat hugging… "Oh boy."

"A stuffed animal, named Ziggy, which happens to be a chicken with a tie." And Sam was laughing as he became engulfed in blue.

And he leaped.


	2. Quiet Words

Thank you kind readers who reviewed the last chapter! I was so surprised and touched, and well here is the next installment.

**My Sixth Sense**

"_Flatter me, and I may not believe you. Criticize me, and I may not like you. Ignore me, and I may not forgive you. Encourage me, and I may not forget you."_

**William Arthur**

**Quiet Words **(Hear)

**Part 2/6 **

As Sam found himself in another leap, he was buffeted by loud barks and whines coming from all around, and Sam had his arms fly upward afraid of being attacked. However, after a couple of heart-pounding seconds, Sam realized that all the dogs were behind cages. Sam sighed with relief and glanced about, he was in a pound it seemed… Sam rubbed his hands together, and he went to the nearest cage.

There was a small dog, a mix, perhaps some sort of terrier…and Sam knelt down, and let his hand drift across next to the cage. The little dog was yapping up a frenzy, jumping up and down in circles, perhaps wondering how a person could change scents completely in such a short amount of time.

However, after the little dog saw the peaceful gesture done by this new human, he smelt the hand, decided the human was kind, and settled down in his usual corner. Panting and still eyeing him suspiciously.

Humans were hardly ever meant to be trusted. Even kind ones seemed to enjoy torture, like squishing your face and making weird cooing noises.

Sam in the meantime was pondering just what sort of purpose he had being in the pound. He stretched and made his way down the hall, ignoring the number of dogs that were snarling and barking at him. The slower ones were happily wagging their tail in play, happy to see any human at anytime.

Sam smiled at them and gave a little wave, sweating nervously as he noticed the fence links bending as the dogs threw themselves against them. He quickly shut the door to the restroom at the end of the door and heaved a sigh. He could still hear the dogs howling and crying. Sam shuddered as he peered at his reflection through the small mirror hanging on the wall.

He was skinny, no, lanky, with messy short curly hair and brown eyes. Another face, another life, another day.

"Woof" And Sam let his head go down as his heart slammed into his chest, and he took a deep breath.

"Hello _Al_."

"Aw, gee Sam, we're in the restroom! You know, I've never given it much thought…but what if Ziggy centered me on you while you were…you know…doing your business…"

"She wouldn't do that…"

"Obviously your swiss-cheesed brain of yours has forgotten that Ziggy has a twisted sense of humor."

"Well then, ask her if you're so afraid…"

"I suppose I could, but sometimes it's automatic. _Center me on Sam!_ It's kind of fun to say, and _woosh_ I step in and there you are…"

"Speaking of me, just what exactly am I doing here anyways?"

"Well let's see…your name is Joe, Joey…Tibbs, and obviously you work at an animal shelter. The year is nineteen seventy five, you have a girlfriend, Sandra Williams…and that's all we got."

"That's it?"

"Tis it m'lord." Sam gave his friend a look, and Al could only bow his head and fluttered his eyes, and Sam shook his head as Al began to bow his whole body.

"You're annoyingly chirpy today."

"Well, let's just say—"

"No." Al's eyes widened in pure childlike innocence, and Sam just held up his hand. "Let's not say anything. Now, I do need to do my business, so if you could kindly step out until I am finished."

"Of course m'lord" And Al glided through the door, but he was still chattering away. Determined not to let Sam have a moment of peace.

"Oh there are loads of little doggies in here." Sam heard Al's chuckle and the cries of the dogs got louder. "And they all can see me the little suckers…oh Sam we really miss you back home, tomorrow is Halloween, and we decided to have a costume contest--"

"With your outfits Al, one would think you were having one everyday" Sam set to wash his hands, and smirked as he heard Al's comforting response. The sarcastic "ha ha, very funny" and Al continued on, never missing a beat.

"As I was saying, I'm pretty close to convincing Tina she should go as Eve…" The barking grew louder and louder, Sam sighed shaking his and began drying his hands. "Verbena won't tell me what she's going as…I bet she's going as Doctor Frankenstein, and having that dolt of a boyfriend of hers go as her monster. It would fit…then there's Gooshie. Dear, dear Gooshie. Can you believe he's going as a-"

The voice stopped suddenly. Sam opened the door in some sort of panic, to hear Al so abruptly cut off…The barking had stopped as well. All the dogs, sat panting and blinking lazily, as if tired and it no longer mattered…that they finally understood. Or something.

It was unsettling.

"Al?" Sam's logical mind told him that nothing could happen to Al, that Al was a hologram…maybe there was a short in Ziggy or something. Not really anymore comforting but a thought…or maybe…Sam heard brief pathetic whining, resembling that of a puppy, but Sam knew better, and he knelt in front of the cage where his hologram was sitting, a silly fake pout on his face. Al then held out his hands, and whimpered.

"Adopt me Sam!" The dog in the cage with him looked to Sam as well, as if knowing what the word _adopt_ would bring. It was the terrier from before, and he finally looked to Sam as a way to escape.

"I did that once, look where it got me." Al put on a wounded look upon his face, and he whined a little more.

"Come on Saaam, I'm cute, and cuddly…just ask any of the ladies…"

"Uh-huh, get out of there…it's weird seeing you in there…."

"Aww. I was just hanging out with Roscoe here."

"Roscoe?" Sam echoed with disbelief. "You named him?"

"Yea, he looks exactly like this puppy Trudy always followed. The puppy led us to more trouble than I ever could."

"Trudy?"

"My sister."

"Right, I remember…just slipped my mind for a little bit…I mean…"

"You don't have to apologize kid" Al stood up and Roscoe barked as he saw the human's head pass through the fence. Roscoe tried to follow, but bumped into the fence like he always did. No fair. The little dog began clawing and whining, this just wasn't fair, he just wanted to go home.

"What were you doing in there anyways? I thought…you and cages…didn't go along…"

"We don't." Al dug in his pocket for a cigar, "But I saw the little guy, and boy did he bring back some memories." He lit the cigar, took in a long smoke, and blew it out quietly. "Good ones." Al smiled, and he looked to Sam. "Anyways Gooshie is going as a werewolf, can you believe it?"

"Actually I think I can."

"He's really excited about it, the Project hardly does anything fun…we're lucky we thought to do this."

"What are you going as Al?"

"That's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yea, to me too, I haven't had time to get a costume."

"Why don't you go as the devil, it won't be that much of a stretch."

"Oh ouch Sam, you're shooting good ones today."

"I am aren't I?"

"Now don't get cocky…sheesh, well Ziggy still hasn't found anything of importance for today's date…Joey & Sandra get married, have a couple of dogs…I really don't know why you're here."

"There has to be something, anything happen to the pound?"

"Ah here's something, oh wait no, it just gets remodeled…hmm…a toughie…"

"Maybe I'm here to save one of the dogs?" Al raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Sure, I mean, you leaped in once to save a cat right?"

"I did?"

"You don't remember? I guess not huh?" Now it was Sam's turn to shrug.

"Listen, I'll go see if I can dig, ha, get it?" Sam rolled his eyes "Dig anything up, and I'll be back before you can say Bow-Wow." Al pressed a couple of buttons on his handlink, and he disappeared. How many times Sam wished he could follow him. Each time…

"Guess it's just you and me Roscoe, and the rest of the pound puppies here…"

Sam and Roscoe shared a sigh, each wondering if they would ever escape, and be allowed to find comfort in a home.

-o-O-o-

"No, no, like this, see?" Sam sat on the ground. The little terrier yawned and continued spinning around. "Roscoe, how do you expect to get a home if you don't listen to me…come on you little pup." The terrier mix cocked his head and stretched, and started circling his food bowl.

"Oh no, Roscoe, well fine go to sleep. I can always find another dog to keep me company." The dog snorted and settled down, his eyes drooping in sleepiness.

Apparently, as Sam had found out, he was the only one in the pound today, Sandra was on vacation visiting her family…so while Al had been gone he had fed the dogs, and played with them, had given some of them baths…

Sam looked behind him as he heard the door to the imaging chamber slide open, and he swiveled around in confusion to see Al in…fairly normal clothes.

"What? Al?"

"Mmmh?" Al responded as he shook the handlink in frustration.

"Is it Halloween already?" Al frowned looked at Sam and then at his clothes, and then he grinned.

"Oh no, we had the costume contest today."

"What were you supposed to be?"

"You."

"Me?" Sam laughed. "Talk about cheap costume."

"I know, although I had the staff going for a couple of seconds, that I was indeed Dr Sam Beckett…I didn't even have my cigars…then Tina walked into the room with her birthday suit." Al raised his eyebrows.

"Her birthday- Oh boy…"

"Oh boy…" Al repeated with a complete different tone. "I guess the jig was up…and then finally Ziggy came up with something…get this kid, Ziggy wants to take part of this human celebration, know what she did?"

"Tell me." Sam questioned with a grin.

"That computer changed her voice! She almost made me pee in my pants as she thought it would be funny to scare the poor elderly admiral as he stepped out of the imaging chamber with a _You are under arrest Admiral Calavicci_." Sam cracked up with laughter, and continued laughing at his friend's scowl, but Sam could tell that Al was secretly pleased with their baby.

"What did Ziggy find?" Sam finally question through his chuckles. Both of the duo's heads turned as they heard the door to the pound swing open, and a little girl with an older man, perhaps in his sixties, stepped through the door.

"You're here for her."

"Her?" The child looked to be about five or six, the age was determined when her eyes landed upon Al, and she smiled sweetly. Sam quickly stepped in front of Al, and went to greet the new humans, the dogs had woken from their slumber and began to bark with excitement and yip with glee.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"My grand-daughter and I are looking for a new friend, isn't that right honey?" The girl looked up and smiled, and hugged her grandfather's leg.

"Yes! A new friend"

"Ok, all right well here…" The older gentleman stepped forward and whispered into Sam's ear.

"We don't have much room, so if you can just show us the smaller ones, please?"

"Of course sir," Sam nodded and looked to Al for help, and Al began the tale, as Sam showed the small family around. Al whispered the information so the girl wouldn't hear, but it was just as well, the little girl was too distracted by the puppies to really listen to anything else but their cries.

"Apparently the little girl's parents died in a car crash about a year ago, and she went to live with her grandparents…her grandma died just a month ago…oh geez poor kid…all she has left is her grandfather, and he only manages to make it for another couple of months …"

"What?"

"Yea…there isn't much…just that he was found dead…"

"What happened to him?"

"It's not really sure…they found that he was hit on the head…"

"He was killed?"

"Looks that way, he didn't have any money on him when he was found. Some think he was out looking for" Al nodded his head towards the little girl "Emily's dog, and while out searching he was robbed."

"How am I supposed to stop that Al?" The little girl finally heard the two voices and she looked up from the brown spotted puppy, and she looked to watch as one of the grown-ups was playing with a neat toy.

"I don't know Sam, but obviously something here, I mean since you're in the pound and all…"

"What am I supposed to do? Tell the dog not to run away?"

"I don't want my friend to run away…" Emily spoke up next to Sam's leg, and she stared at him, and then looked to Al and his flashy toy…kinda looked like candy…Al knelt down and faced Emily.

"Don't worry honey, your friend won't run away." Al smiled as Emily reached out her hand, her curiosity getting the better of her…the toy looked like fun, and she gave a small gasp as her hand went through Al. She quickly pulled back and stared at Al, tried to touch him again, and couldn't. Confused she touched Sam, and was relieved to find she could touch him.

Satisfied she looked to Al, and confidently said.

"You're a doggie."

"I am?" Sam covered up his mouth with his hand to prevent Al from seeing his smirk, and looked to the grandfather, who was still busy looking at the dogs.

"Yes silly. My grandpa said that doggies are like people, and that's why they can be our friends. So don't worry, you're not a person. You're still a doggie." She nodded.

"Boy, that's a relief." Al grinned. "It'd be scary being a human…"

"Sometimes it is, but don't worry. I'll protect you. Which one are you?" Emily looked around at all the dogs in their cages. "You must be special, you're the only one who looks like a human…"

Sam and Al exchanged looks, wondering what kind of imagination this little girl held. But both were enamored by it, and so they both continued on, knowing this was their chance.

"Well actually, I still have a doggie body…"

"I know that, which one silly…?" Emily looked to Sam, and to Al… "How come he can see you, and not my grandpa? I asked him what that toy was in your hand, and he just said I was acting silly…"

"Oh…" Sam stuttered, and knelt down with Al, she blinked and tilted her head, still in question. "Well…I can see him because I take care of the doggies, and they let me see them…you can only see one, him, because he is meant to be your best friend."

"Oh…" She whispered. "Which puppy are you?" Al stood up and called over his shoulder.

"Follow me." Sam followed Emily, who had clasped her hands in excited happiness, and was skipping as she followed Al to Roscoe's cage.

"This one."

"Oh you're cute." Emily nodded and let her hands cling to the cage, and peered at Al as he was standing in the cage with Roscoe.

"What's your name?"

"Roscoe."

"That's a funny name."

"I'm a funny puppy."

Roscoe in the mean time woke up and began wagging his tail as he saw the little girl next to the cage. Little humans could always be trusted, except human puppies, they pulled your ears. He went and sniffed her hands, and began licking them with earnest.

Emily giggled and looked to Al.

"You're tickling me…"

"Sam, let me out of the cage." Sam gave him a quizzical glance, before he caught the meaning and he pulled out his keys and opened the cage to let Roscoe out. Emily moved out of the way and laughed as Roscoe tackled her with love only a puppy could give.

"Roscoe, you're a silly puppy."

"Emmy? You found a friend?"

"Grandpa! I did! His name is Roscoe…I promised I would take care of him…" The grandfather smiled as he noted how smitten his child was, and he placed his hand on Sam's back, leading him to Sam's desk.

"I suppose I best get the paperwork done." Sam followed and watched as Al continued talking to Emily, and wondered if they were doing anything to change the dismal future.

"Now Emily, once you adopt me…you won't see the human me anymore, but you'll still find me in my doggie body."

"All right Roscoe…" she giggled, and stood up, allowing Roscoe to chase her. They ran in circles, and Al looked to the handlink…

"Emily, just remember to not leave the door open where I can run away." Emily halted and she looked to Al with worry.

"Why would you run away?"

"I wouldn't run away from you, but sometimes I want to go out to play, and I might get lost…just don't let me out of the house without a leash ok? You don't want me to get hurt right?"

"No Roscoe, you won't run away. I promise." As Al looked to the handlink, he found that she had indeed kept her promise. Her grandfather manages to live until Emily turns twenty-two, and he supported her throughout her lifetime.

He looked to Sam as Emily ran to her grandfather, with Roscoe at her heels. The family was getting to know each other, so Sam went to join Al.

"Everything all right Al?"

"Yea, he manages to live for seventeen more years, she grows up to be a veterinarian, can you believe that? She even started up a rescue called "Roscoe's Rescues" Cute kid huh?"

"Very. This was a pretty quick leap…" Sam paused and whispered "I'm glad they all had a happy ending." Al watched Sam eyeing the family hug and laugh in unison, and he could hear Sam's mental sigh.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be back home before you know it. We just have to have faith, you'll be home soon, just like little Roscoe there."

"Thanks Al." Sam opened his mouth to say something else, his eyes shining with a familiar compassionate gaze, and before he had a chance to say anything, he leaped.

And Al was left alone in the imaging chamber, his eyes moist. He whispered a quiet "I know kid…."

Al was almost positive he could hear the clanking of tools, Sam's familiar laugh, the familiar tune of _Man of La Mancha _…_To Dream the Impossible Dream_…

"I know you'll make it back. Someday."

_To Reach the Unreachable Star. _


	3. Sigari

**My Sixth Sense **

"_Smell is a potent wizard that transports you across thousands of miles __and all the years you have lived"_

**Helen Keller**

**Sigari **(Smell)

**Part 3/6 **

For the first time since he could remember, Sam had been able to smell Al. No, not Bingo, his Al.

It had happened during his latest leap, Sam had leaped into a bar, and he took two steps forward, and his whole world shifted. Memories he thought he had lost forever came streaming back.

He remembered giggling as the proud drunk he was, he remembered laying his head against Al's shoulder as he became dizzy with glee. He remembered the smell. It was Al. He smelled his brand of cigars on his shirt, mixed with just the right amount of lady's perfume and his own cologne. This in turn mixed with the bar's atmosphere, and the scent became that of success.

One of victory as they celebrated finally being granted funding for Project Quantum Leap. So familiar was the setting, that Sam half expected to see himself sitting at the table, with his friends gathered around. With Al. He definitely felt Al's presence.

However few times it was noted, Sam Beckett could still be wrong. As it was in this case. There was no Al in the bar, and the smell belonged to an older black man who sat atop a bar stool, his arm coiled around his drinking, sipping it mournfully and slowly.

Hypnotized Sam floated towards this man and sat down on a bar stool, close, but still keeping his distance. He sat on the stool, and asked for a scotch. Not that Sam would drink it, but for whatever reason he felt compelled to order it, and when the drink was set down in front of him he remembered why.

Al had tried to drink a lot more than he should have that night, and each time Sam had to remind him on not drinking too much. Al was in good humor, and he just teased Sam and mostly importantly, he listened. He only had one glass of scotch the entire night, and spent most of his time blabbering while the others drank and nearly choked on the absurdity of Al's tales.

He could even recall some of them, almost all of them where about women, of course, and he could remember himself blushing. There were no worries that night; the worries were saved for later.

So drawn into the past, Sam didn't even hear the imaging chamber door open. So drawn into the past, Sam didn't jump at the sound of Al's voice. It all fit, it all made sense.

"Hey Sam, well you're in the year nineteen fifty-nine and we think you're here to-Sam? Sam?"

"I can't believe we did it."

"Sam? Did what?"

"Quantum Leap."

"Sam? You ok? Sam?"

"I'm fine, I…I just remember Al. Do you remember?"

"Course I do! Remember what?"

"The day we got approved for funding."

"Oh yea, oh boy what a night! First time you were more drunk than I was."

"Yea?"

"Yea, of course, you didn't even drink that much." Al straightened up as he raised his head to remember. "You were really drunk on happiness, that night Sam, boy I had never seen you happier." Sam smiled, and bowed his head towards his glass. "Except later, when Ziggy was born."

"So, ah, what am I here to do Al?"

"This one is a piece of cake Sam, all you have to do is stop a bar fight, and stop this man Quinton Forester from getting killed, he's ah…that guy with the big muscles…and big moustache."

"Who kills him?"

"Ah…" A quick flurry of fingers and squeals. "Frank Wolfe, he's the one over there at that table with the lovely lady with the big-"

"Al!" Sam hissed, and Al gulped and mumbled under his breath and bowed his head.

"Well, Ziggy says you just save his life, and you're bound to leap outta here."

"How long?"

"How long?" Al echoed with confusion.

"Until the bar fight Al, how long?"

"Oh, about twenty minutes."

"Do you know what's it about?"

"Well the report says that Frank thought Quinton was eyeing his girl, they exchanged insults, then a couple of punches, and before anyone could break it up, Quinton slipped and his the side of his head against the edge of a table _hard_."

"Hard enough to kill him?"

"Yup." Sam could see from the corner of his eye how the bartender was eyeing him, but he didn't care. He was probably thinking he was just drunk, even though he didn't touch his drink.

"Al?"

"Yea?"

"Could you…could you sit down?"

"Sit down?" Al looked around in puzzlement, and was about to sit down on the floor, when Sam waved his hand in an impatient gesture.

"No, I mean, is there a way you can sit…on the bar stool there?" Al cocked his head, and slowly nodded his head.

"Sure Sam, let me ask Ziggy." He pressed a couple of buttons on his handlink, and he was now sitting cross legged on the barstool facing Sam. "This is the best we can do…"

"That's fine…" Sam looked to his hands, and closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"You ok Sam?"

"…Fine." Sam repeated, and turned his head to look at Al. It was amazing, it was almost as if he had never left home. He could sense his buddy for the first time in years, and it was almost like he was really there with him. Well of course Al was always with him, but this was different.

"How are you Al?" Sam whispered, and then proceeded to take a drink from his glass, eyeing the bartender with the same suspicion the man gave Sam.

"Wha- How am I? Sam you sure you're ok?" Al frowned, and worry began to crease his brow.

"I'm fine Al, can't we just…talk? Talk about ourselves for once, rather than who I'm leaping into?"

"Sure-sure kid, it's just well…it's a surprise that's all." Al looked ahead towards Sam and then cocked his head in thought. "How-How am I? Well, I guess I'm ok, considering."

"Considering what?"

"Oh the usual, my best friend stuck in time, Tina cheating on me with Gooshie. _Paperwork._ That's the big one." Al held his wrist and shook it gently. "The number of signatures those nozzles need…unbelievable…"

"Paperwork? That's the big one?" Al gave Sam a guilty look.

"Well, Tina cheating on me is pretty bad too." Al lit up as Sam scowled, and lost it, and began chuckling. "So, how are you Sammy?"

"Fine, you know Al…it's kind of odd, but I'm getting used to this. To leaping, to live these bits and pieces, and to know I'm actually helping, of course I miss home…but sometimes, I forget what home is…"

"The stars." Al nodded, and Sam took a chance to give a sharp glance towards Al, who shrugged. "You said once how you loved the stars, because whenever you looked at them…you could remember your family, you could remember your friends, and you could remember your home, because you knew that we all shared one sky…" Sam's lips twitched in a smile, as if envisioning the night sky and everyone that came with it.

"Do you ever think I'll get home Al?"

"Of course you will kid." Sam bowed his head, and muttered under his breath.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because…I spent eight years of my life wondering the same thing…and I made it because I kept fighting for it. If you want it bad enough, you'll make it Sam. You will come home."

"And I have you and Ziggy, and Gooshie all rooting for me huh?"

"Yea, you do." Al set a fatherly gaze of pride upon Sam and watched as he took a small sip of the scotch.

"I wonder, it has to be different, right? When I come home…everything will be different…"

"Oh hey, not everything…I'm keeping your office spick and span, although I did have them paint the walls a nice rose tone. And of course Ziggy will be the same loveable computer that she is…" The handlink squealed in agreement, and Sam had to grin. "Of course I'll be there. Wouldn't miss your homecoming for the world." Sam didn't dare voice his doubts. Sam was just grateful that Al had enough confidence for the both of them.

"Uh-oh Sam, trouble's a-brewing" Al nodded towards the two men whose voices were growing with frustration and anger. Sam quickly stood up from his place on the bar and quickly made his way over as they began punching each other.

"SAM!" Sam heard his name being called, and it almost felt as if it were an echo. He recognized the source as Al, and he managed to catch Mr. Forester as his head was mere inches from the table that would lead to his death.

Sam caught him and shoved him upwards, and the man was already leaning forward, ready to continue on the fight. Sam just shoved Mr. Forester back down onto his chair with sheer force, and he pushed Mr. Wolfe back, Sam tried speaking reasonably to both of them, however they were each arguing over Sam's head, trying to push past him and beat the living daylights out of one another.

The following actions happened so quickly, that it was difficult to comprehend just what had occurred. The two men finally got impatient with the intruder and they quickly shoved him out of the way, both of them pushed Sam hard, and he felt himself go flying backwards. It was a nice trip, and it happened in less than a second. But oh! What a lifetime can a person manage to live in a second.

However, he didn't go far before he felt another body come between him and the table that he would have landed on. He would have shared Mr. Forester's fate, had his rescuer had, well, not rescued him.

He sagged against the arms, his energy flowing from him as he came crashing down from the adrenaline rush.

"Relax, I've got you kid."

Those words…and the arms felt so familiar…and the smell, everything about his rescuer screamed…

"Al?" Sam leaned forward, thought for a moment, and then looked behind him to face his savior. It wasn't Al. It was the elderly man from before, and he had a hint of confusion upon his brow, and then he noticed Sam staring at him expectantly.

"Al? My name is Henry, boy, that's quite a spill we took." The smell was different. The man no longer had that distinct smell of cigars upon on him. The elderly man stood up with a wince, and proceeded to help Sam up, who was looking around him in confusion. Where was Al? His hologram was missing…

What the hell had just happened?

He was so sure that Al had been there with him, and yet…it didn't make any sense…could it be that he was right before? That Al was indeed in the bar _with _him?

Before the scientist could contemplate the matter any more, he was plucked from one life, and thrown into another once again.

Another that was not his own.

And Sam had to wonder.

Would it ever be?


	4. Sweet & Sour

Getting close to the end! Thanks mes amies who are reading. And many thanks to those who review :le heart: Oh! If anyone has a livejournal and would like to friend me to maybe see future doodles of the duo...feel free! Link is in my bio, and I gots some Al icons already...just in case anyone is inter-ested. Ok, I shall hush, hope you enjoy!

**My Sixth Sense**

"_The purpose of life is to live it, to taste experience to the utmost, to reach out eagerly and without fear for newer and richer experience."_

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Sweet & Sour **(Taste)

**Part 4/6 **

Perhaps it had been a mistake to run off after the killer. The worst part of it was, that Sam hadn't even caught the killer, no, all he managed to catch was a forceful blow across his jaw.

And another to his head, Sam heard his friend scream in his ear not to give up. To not go to sleep, to wake up damn it Sam, wake up! At least he hadn't been shot. Or had he? No. He threw the gun aside. Yes, and then, he ran…and Sam followed. Stupid Sam. Stupid Sam. He hadn't hit him that hard…had he?

Then why was he so sleepy? Sam reached up to touch the back of his head. Oh. That made sense. He had hit the wall. Sam coughed and he briefly wondered what this familiar taste was in his mouth. It made him tingle with fear, it hurt so much. Don't go to sleep Sam, no come on, the killer, Sam you have to stay awake. Sam, please, please stay awake.

Oh but he couldn't. He was sorry that he couldn't please the caring voice. Such familiar words, such familiar…ah he placed the taste, blood. Blood had a unique smell, and even a more unique taste.

Oh gosh it hurt.

And Sam closed his eyes, his body shutting down taking him to another time…

-o-O-o-

The images came in a disjointed mix, and Sam let his eyes flutter, wondering if perhaps this was another leap. But no- this wasn't a leap. Was it?

Sam shut his eyes, as the images continued passing by him with a rapid urgency. Sam wondered if he was dead. It sure felt like it. Sam opened his eyes, and Sam gasped. He was definitely dead.

The scenery around him was glorious. The sky was painted with deep brushstrokes of red and pink, with fine thin yellow highlights. The air was crisp and brilliant, and as Sam looked he found the beauty of life in the desert. There was a scurry of movement and Sam grinned as he knelt down to examine the tiny lizard blinking up at him before hurriedly scampering away behind a nearby cactus plant.

"He looks like you." A voice spoke up behind him, and Sam turned around quickly and found himself staring into his best friend's eyes. The eyes crinkled in amusement, and with a small gasp, Al left Sam's line of sight and stood staring back at the sunset.

"Al! What are you doing here? Are you dead too? Al? Am I dead? Al?" However his friend did not respond, rather he whispered with a faint tint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Isn't it wonderful Sam? See? What did I tell you? And what if you had stayed working huh? You would have missed this!"

"What do you mean? Al? I don't-"

"Oh forget the numbers for a moment Sam! Just take a look around you! You know, it's almost as beautiful as Cindy in accounting." Al gave Sam a familiar smirk, and then once more turned his head to face the setting sun.

"Numbers? Is something wrong with Ziggy? Al? What are you talking about?" Al turned back at him angrily.

"Sheesh! I'm sorry I mentioned accounting! Sam we left the project to take a break, you do know what that means, don't you?" Everything Al was saying sounded so familiar, that finally Sam's mind clicked and he realized he had stepped into a memory. A memory in which he had no control.

Sam began to get a creepy crawly feeling. This wasn't a good memory…but how could that be? Al seemed so at peace…but some part of his mind nagged at him. Something bad was about to happen.

Even though Sam hadn't said anything, Al continued speaking as if he did, his irritation slowly growing.

"Yes a break, I know there's work that needs to be done…I know that Sam. We've been working our butts off. I haven't slept in four days, you haven't in six! Just relax. Come on, relax."

Oh yea, Sam recalled those days. Those high-stress days when all Sam did was work, eating and sleeping came second.

"Of course I care about the project! How can you say that? Of course I care!" Sam winced at Al's upset dialogue and the hurt look in his eyes. It was a wonder Al stood by his side as long as he did.

"Aw, I know Sammy…we're both cranky." Al's eyes softened, and Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Al's hand placed on his shoulder. Sam clutched the hand, and squeezed as hard as he could, and made way to hug him. And he did, he was able to hug Al! Sadly Sam remembered that it was just a memory, and that the touch was a false one…but it was as close as he had gotten in years.

"Ok, ok Sam, enough of the mushy stuff." He turned and Sam turned with him. The sun was a bright red, and he remembered how much he loved New Mexico, the sunsets were just one part of it…It was little wonder so many artists flocked here to paint the beauty of the sky.

After a period of silence from the two men, the sky's paints were replaced with a deep purple shadow sprinkled with bright twinkling stars.

"You want to leave already?"

"What? No let's stay a little longer Al…it's so beautiful."

"Oh the equation huh? Alright kid, if you're sure, I'm not going to argue with you."

"No! Al! Come on, argue with me!"

"I know well enough, that when you set your mind on something…" Al shook his head chuckling. Al began moving back towards the car that Sam had finally noticed on the side of the road.

"You want to drive?" Al questioned with surprise, then shrugged. "You don't have to Sam, I'm fine…" Suddenly Sam felt his heart fly up to his throat and nearly gagged as it chocked him with recollection.

"No! No! Al, you drive, I want you to drive! Al!"

"I guess you're right…well ok, but you better not hurt my baby."

"No! Al! I will! Damn it Al, you drive!" However, Al threw the keys and Sam mechanically caught them with his right hand, and found himself walking towards the driver's side of the car. With each step he took, his mind screamed.

You can change the past! You can change this…he didn't have to get hurt…it was a stupid accident…

Sam was now inside the car buckling his seat belt, and he glanced to Al who was staring at him with amusement.

"Ha, ha very funny Sam. Honestly, How do I start it again?" Al repeated in a mocking tone, and shook his head. "If you're going to be like that, might as well let me drive…"

"YES! Yes! Come on Al, you drive!" The car started and began bouncing up and down along the bumpy roads of the desert. Sam was still behind the wheel, he was in a near panic state. At least he could stop what happened before, he wasn't tired, he wasn't thinking of the equation, he wouldn't get distracted…He could still stop this.

Sam kept his eyes open for the coyote that would dart in front of the car. Sam didn't bother paying attention to what Al was talking about, he couldn't get distracted. Hadn't something Al said gotten him upset? So upset that he had turned around to face his friend for a brief second? A brief second was all it was, and it was enough…

There, he saw it down the road, it was creeping very quickly knowing he was treading dangerous grounds. Sam tried hitting the brakes, but they wouldn't respond, he was still going.

"NO! Damn it, no!"

"SAM! Look out!" Sam closed his eyes in pain as he felt the car take control and the steering wheel jerked left, sharp and quick, the car then skidded across some of the road's loose gravel, the speed and the momentum and the uneven land caused the car to go flying and flip over and over against the rocky terrain.

He didn't feel the pain as he had the first time, he remembered hitting his head various times and cutting his hand, as some window shattered…after what seemed like a lifetime, the car finally slowed, rocking one way before finally coming to a complete stop.

Sam gulped as he tried to turn away, and he brought his hand to his mouth as he had before, and he recalled tasting blood.

Blood was everywhere, Sam blinked and his chest filled with the same fear as it had that night, his friend was deathly still. Sam unhooked his seatbelt, and dashed to the other side of the car. The car was totaled, bent in horribly and mutilated beyond recognition.

He did his best to open the passenger door, and managed to swing the damaged piece of metal open, and Al's arm quickly slid down to his side, his own hand covered with blood as well. It was the passenger window that had shattered; it broke on that first flip.

Nicks and cuts were found upon Al's hand, and a few on his face. The big scary one was the one on Al's head. Sam quickly did what he did before, and got Al of the car and out of the horrible position he was forced to be in. He was very careful with his friend, even though inside he felt a large panic seeping through every organ of his body.

He remembered how he had feared Al to be dead. It was truly frightening, and he remembered the first time he tried to check Al's pulse, he couldn't find it. He later realized it was because he was shaking and finally he found it. He found it over and over, every ten seconds he would make sure Al was breathing and that his pulse was still steady.

Sam's rational mind reminded him that Al had lived, that yes there were some complications at the time, but Al was still alive.

Then why did he feel so damn scared?

Sam was reminded as Al's pulse became weaker, weaker and harder to locate.

"No, no…Al…Wake up, damn it Al." Al's eyes fluttered open briefly, he muttered a couple of words, and his eyes began to close once more. "No Al! Don't go to sleep, you have to stay awake…Al, please, please stay awake."

_Sam, wake up, please…_

No, no, no. Why was this happening again? He was loosing him. Please, why?

All he could taste was blood. Blood, dirty, dirty, blood…

_God, please let him wake up. Sam, everything is ok, please don't leave me, wake up for me kid, wake up. _

How could Sam wake up? Wasn't he already awake? Yes, he hands flew to Al's forehead. No. He was in a nightmare. How could he help Al? He was hurt so badly…how could he help?

_Wake up for me Sam. I need you. Wake up. _

Blood, all he could taste was blood.

Wake up? How? How?

All he could taste was blood.

Sam shut his eyes in pain.

Pain. So much pain, a fire. A fire of pain and hurt…and blood.

"Sam? They caught the killer. All you need to do is wake up, and Ziggy says you'll leap. Sam, buddy, please, please wake up."

Al. Al. He was hurt. Wasn't he?

"Al?"

"Oh thank God, Sam you had me scared…"

"Al? A-Are you ok?" He could still taste the blood.

"Me? _Me? _Of course I'm fine! You're the one with the nasty bump on his noggin!"

"No-No, you were…" Although it did hurt. Maybe Al was right, but hadn't Sam seen him in the car accident…?

"Oh Sam. Sam." No, Al was safe. But still, Sam felt slightly guilty…for that time…it was his fault.

"I'm sorry Al."

"Sorry? Kid, what for? You have no reason to be sorry, you hear me? No reason! You're ok, you're going to be fine…"

And Sam believed him.

Why?

He couldn't taste the blood anymore.

No.

Not anymore.

What he tasted was so much sweeter.

So Sam closed his eyes in peace, and let the leap take him.

Maybe this time he would go home.

Maybe.

He was so close.

_Maybe. _


	5. Fingertips

Aikane and Adrian are my characters; please don't take them from me…Thanks again to my readers, and much hugs to my reviewers. They do mean a lot :loves: Only one more chappy to go!

**My Sixth Sense**

"_Ideals are like stars: you will not succeed in touching them with your hands, but like the seafaring man on the ocean desert of waters, you choose them as your guides, and following them, you reach your destiny."_

**Carl Shurz**

**Fingertips **(Touch)

**Part 5/6 **

As Sam watched the imaging chamber door close with a loud _shwump_, Sam allowed himself a brief moment to contemplate if he was ever going to be able to hug his best friend again. To be with him and his family…Mom, Katie…Tom.

It was a constant nagging question, and sometimes certain leaps brought the question forward. He then obsessed, and he tried to recall formulas and procedures, and found that he could not.

It was just as well, he was in paradise so to speak. The lovely little island of Hawaii Big Island. It was during the sixties, so his family had yet to move here, and tourism hadn't over run it completely yet.

It truly was a tropical paradise, and the air was so clean and so fresh. The colors of the land so vibrant and cheerful. Sam took a deep breath and allowed himself a smile.

It was still unclear what his mission was at the moment, and he had sent Al back to try to locate more information from Ziggy. Sam wondered how Al managed to do that…it sounded like a futile attempt, and yet they both managed to come through when it really counted.

Sam walked slowly across the beach, watching as he left his footprints behind in the sand. The tide came in and slowly captured his feet and Sam tingled with childlike glee. Slowly Sam began to trot, after a few minutes he went into a full run, laughing as he did so.

Some may think that the man had gone insane, but those truly wise would have known that the man had found the magic of Hawaii. The bond between man and the earth. How the earth had so much passion and love to share if you would just let it. Sam finally slowed and sat down heavily upon the sand.

The cool water still tagged him and before Sam could grasp it with his hand, the water retreated, leaving his hand to fall flat against the wet sand. Sam clutched it and let it ooze between his fingers, and the water came back in jealousy. Sam let his other hand slowly hover above the water.

He felt his hand slide across the water, the cool liquid feeling so real…so real.

Each time he met up with Al, he found a strong desire to touch someone or something afterwards. It was a form in which Sam could test his sanity, to touch something that had a distinct feeling. For example, rather than touching a smooth wooden surface, he would run his hand against a wall with many ridge. His fingertips would glide across each high and each low, he would take in every detail, and he'd know it was real.

It was real, and he was real.

How he wished he could tell if Al was real. Each time he leaped, he sometimes wondered if it was never-waking dream, and he just wanted some reassurance that the man he called his best friend was real too.

Of course Al was real…but there was still that _what if?_

So maybe he knew that Al was real, after all kids and animals could see him, but wouldn't God-Time-Fate-Whatever let him hug his best friend if he-she-it knew that his-her-its soldier was questioning his sanity?

All he was asking for was one leap where he could really be with his friend, that when he felt victory swell in his chest he could give the Admiral a high five or a pat on the back.

Anything.

"Hey Sam, having fun?" Sam turned with a small smile to stare at Al who had his trademark cigar placed firmly between his lips.

"Yea, I guess I am."

"Well that's good, Ziggy figured out what you're doing here."

"Yea? That's good, I've been wondering…it's so peaceful here…"

"Yea…well, there's a hotel here, about a mile off, you work there, your name is ah…Pedro Gonzalez…I guess you're out of uniform…says here you're one of the hotel's managers…and today is your day off." Sam smiled.

"Lucky me."

"Yea, yea, lucky you, but not so lucky for Aikane."

"Aikane?"

"Yea, the hotel's dolphin…one day she was happily swimming in her pool, the next she was poisoned, she lingered for two days before she died."

"I'm here to stop a dolphin's murder?"

"Yea, Aikane brought the tourists from all around, she's the reason why this hotel was so famous, when she died…the hotel stayed, but it was never the same…her murder angered and depressed many of the Hawaiian people. Boy, a dolphin…I've never gotten real close to one. I've always wondered what they felt like."

"So, when does she get killed?"

"Ah, well the exact time isn't stated, but it was sometime today. Boy, what kind of nozzle would kill an innocent dolphin?"

"I don't know, how would I know?" Sam cocked his head and thought. "I mean, it's not like a dolphin can be a witness to a murder or a crime…wait, hold on you said that Aikane was the main attraction?"

"Yea, ripped the competition to shreds…" Al's eyes widened "You don't think…"

"It wouldn't be the first time…Did they ever find who killed her?" Al rapidly pressed some buttons on the handlink.

"No, they didn't charge anyone…although like you, they suspected the competition got her, but they weren't able to charge anyone."

"All right, look up all of this hotel's main competitors and have Ziggy figure the odds which one is more likely to kill Aikane. Aikane, I wonder what that means anyways…" Al looked up at Sam, then down at the handlink and he smirked.

"Aikane is Hawaiian for…"

"Yea?"

"Friend." Sam smiled, and was lost in his thoughts before the tide reminded him where he was.

"Oh jeez, that's cold. Ok, so you go look that stuff up, and I'll go to the hotel." Al nodded and turned to leave through the imaging chamber door when Sam stopped him with a couple of words.

"And Al, hurry…please…" Al winked.

"Anything for a friend."

-o-O-o-

Sam couldn't help but wonder why everyone was giving him odd looks, and was about to question this when another body stepped next to him and began shoving Sam with his shoulder.

"Pedro…" the voice hissed. "Are you crazy? I know it's your day off and all, but you're dripping sand everywhere!" Sam looked behind him and he noticed it was true, a nice thin trail of sand could be seen on the clean tiles of the extravagant hotel.

The person next to him appeared quiet young, maybe in his early twenties, and he was wearing the uniform of a bellhop, he was also wearing a frown, and Sam meekly realized it was directed at him.

"Leia is going to kill you. She just cleaned, oh boy…what are you doing here anyways?"

"Me? Ah…I'm here to see Aikane. I promised I'd visit her today…"

"I don't doubt that. I mean she's been moping about all day, do you have your keys with you?"

"My keys?"

"You know keys to open the door? She's kept in her pool on Sundays, you know that…"

"Yea, I did…I mean, I don't have them." The boy leaned his head and rolled his eyes at his boss.

"Come on, I'll take you, I need an excuse to leave anyways." The boy then proceeded to walk at a fast pace, for which Sam was thankful as it meant he could follow rather than lead the way. He gaped at how open the hotel was, letting the breeze to flow freely into the lobby.

They walked for about five minutes before the boy, Henry as the name tag read, proceeded to go down the staircase, and got out his keys to open the door. Sam thought it funny that a bellhop had so many keys, but at the same time the kid seemed pretty close to Pedro, and perhaps that meant he was a person to be trusted.

The first thing he heard, aside from the noise of rippling water, was a quick screech.

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" Sam jumped and looked around wondering if they accidentally tripped some sort of alarm, however, Henry didn't look frightened, just annoyed.

"Adrian, hush will you?" And Sam finally noticed that the source of the harsh screeching was no other than an African Grey parrot, looking directly at him.

"Intruder! Intruder! You have three seconds to vacate the premises! Intruder!" the bird squawked, taking very short pauses in between each word. Henry just shook his head.

"Boy Pedro, Adrian must be real upset with you, what you forget his mangos?" Henry sighed as the bird would not shut up, and he handed the keys to Sam, who took them absently and he neared the bird cage in amazement. As Sam neared, Adrian began spreading his wings as if he was just daring Sam to attack.

"I'm out of here, Adrian's being a loud mouth today, if Pono finds me, it'll be my hide. Aloha Pedro."

"Intruder!" The bird cried and finally quieted as Henry left, the bird glaring suspiciously at Sam. "Intruder." He said quietly, and Sam had to respond.

"I know I'm an intruder, but it's just for a little while, I'm here to help…" Sam looked and saw the pool lit with a bright blue light and the dolphin was swimming frantically in circles in response to Adrian's cries. "Aikane."

"Help Aikane." The bird repeated, and Sam could swear it had the tone of a question. But that was impossible. The bird then squawked again, much louder, as Al stepped through the imaging door.

"Intruudeer!!!" Al looked surprise and then smiled at the bird.

"Would you look at that? An African Grey…boy I haven't seen one of these in years, oh Sam these are one of the smartest type of birds. I actually used to have conversations with one, well arguments really…"

"Arguments?"

"Yea, all he said were insults…it was the funniest thing…"

"Did you find anything Al?"

"Oh! Yes! Guess what? Ziggy predicted less than a fifty percent chance of any of the hotel's competitors being the murderer of Aikane."

"Aikane!" The bird repeated, he then began clinging to the cage, picking at the lock.

"Less than fifty? How can that be?"

"I don't know, that's what Ziggy said."

"Wait a minute, Adrian!" The bird looked up at the mention of his name, and then slowly began sliding down the cage. "Al see if there's any info on Adrian."

"Ah, let's see…the hotel brochure from this year had Adrian and Aikane's friendship as one of the main attractions, apparently, they couldn't bear being apart from one another…and later, when Aikane was killed, Adrian died only a couple of days later…huh…"

"Does it mention if they heard him shouting intruder at any point?"

"No, none…huh…"

"Don't you get it Al? Adrian practically bit our heads off because we're strangers to him. Which means that if no one heard him cry out…"

"Then the killer had to be someone he knew?"

"The walls are paper thin Al, Henry ran out of here in fear of being caught because Adrian was being so loud. It had to be someone who Adrian knew." At this the door opened and a short man in a white t-shirt came walking in with a bucket of fish. Automatically Sam's eyes narrowed and Sam turned as he heard the clicking excitement of Aikane from behind him.

The man looked up and actually took a step back when he saw Sam, and his lip twitched as if trying to smile.

"P-Pedro, ah I wasn't expecting to see you today…your first day off in five years…" the man chuckled nervously. "And you're here, of course you're here…" Al typed some buttons onto his hand link and glared angrily at the man.

"Sam this is Martin Rizz, Aikane's veterinarian…Ziggy says there is a ninety-two percent chance that Martin is the killer."

"Killer!" Adrian spoke up, and began pacing back and forth upon his perch. Martin flinched and he slowly dug his head into his shoulder in what Sam believed to be guilt. Sam nodded toward the fish bucket and he looked up at the vet with hate.

"What's in there?"

"Fish…for Aikane, for being such a good girl…"

"Killer!" Adrian yelled again, and Al nodded an agreement and yelled at Martin.

"You nozzle! You're trying to poison Aikane, Sam! Stop him!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she likes fish…Pedro are you-?"

"Why are you going to poison her?" Martin's surprise showed in his eyes, and then he looked to his left, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Nonsense, why would I hurt Aikane?"

"You tell me."

"You nozzle! You killer!" Adrian yelled in desperation and he began clawing at the cage door. Martin looked equally shocked as he was also being accused by the bird he had treated for many years, and he looked to Sam with hurt in his eyes.

"I could never kill Aikane…she's such a sweet creature…"

"Then why are the fish poisoned?"

"I-I…"

"Nozzle!!" The bird cried rattling the cage still harder.

"I just want her to get sick…"

"What?" Sam questioned and followed the vet as he neared the pool, the bucket of fish getting closer to Aikane.

"She's been here for so long, she deserves to be free…don't you see? If I can get her sick…I can convince everyone that she has to go back to the ocean…but no…" he spat out angrily. "You want her to stay here." The vet tensed, and years of fighting Sam realized he was about to get hit. Sam found himself by the edge of the pool, and knew that he could easily fall in as the vet continued on…

"SAM! Be careful!" Al cried, and then very quickly gasped out "Adrian?" As Martin was about to strike Sam with the bucket of fish, Adrian flew forward and clutched at Martin's head, pulling his hair back, causing the man to react with pain and fear, and he dropped the bucket of fish into the pool.

Aikane began to head towards it, but Sam was faster, and he reached up and scooped up the bucket before the dolphin had a chance.

"Stupid bird!!" Martin cried, his hands flailing as he tried to shoo Adrian away, Sam took his chance and tackled Martin to the ground. There was a brief struggle before Martin finally broke down and sagged, sobbing pitifully.

"I just wanted to help her…" Sam stood up and stared at the broken man, and then turned to look at the open cage, and searched for his savior who standing next to the edge of the pool cooing at Aikane.

"Pretty baby, my pilialoha" The bird spoke quietly, and the dolphin poked her head out of the water and clicked and chattered away and neared her feathered friend. The bird shifted and rocked, and Sam looked up to see Al staring at the scene with fascination.

"Wouldja look at that Sam? The bird is giving the dolphin a kiss!" Sure enough, Adrian was doing just that. The little bird was touching its beak up against the dolphin's nose, who looked pleased at the contact.

The little bird then turned towards Sam and Al, he began flapping his wings and landed upon Sam's shoulder, and he began picking at Sam's hair.

"Thank you." The bird then bowed his little head, and Sam looked to Al in confusion.

"He wants you to pet him, go on, pet the little guy…" So Sam did and he grinned at how soft and gentle his feathered friend was. He saw how Al was staring at Sam with envy, however, when Al caught Sam's gaze he grinned.

"Soft huh?"

"Yea…"

"Oh Sam! You have to pet the dolphin before you leave! Hurry!" So Sam obeyed and went towards Aikane. He glanced back at Martin who was still crying. He wouldn't be any trouble. Sam looked back to the chipper dolphin. She seemed to be able to tell what Sam wanted and she lifted herself up from the water as high as she could without having to jump.

Sam let his hand touch the dolphin's side, and Al looked to him expectantly.

"Well, what does she feel like?" It was hard to describe, she was smooth, and almost felt like water, and yet she was firm. It was a unique feeling; his fingertips tingled at the difference amongst the feathers and the dolphin's slippery body. Yet amongst them both there was a warmth of life…

"Like a friend." And Sam reached up, hoping to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, hoping that Time-God-Fate-Whatever had finally decided to give him a chance…but as Sam noticed with disappointment, his hand passed through Al as many times before. And with bitterness and regret Sam leaped.


	6. My Guardian Angel

A/N: Post MI . Never? Never? How can it be never? I refuse to believe it.

Thank you to those who stuck by this story. Meant a lot. :stops before she gets all emotional and sappy: Just, many thanks.

Special thanks go to **Kreek, Drifterskip,** and** Dulcinea1969** for their kind and encouraging words, and thank you **Kreek** for giving my stories another go. It touched me deeply.

As this story ends, another may follow…but that is up to you to decide.

**My Sixth Sense**

"_Two may talk together under the same roof for many years, yet never really meet; and two others at first speech are old friends."  
_

**Mary Catherwood**

**My Guardian Angel**

**Part 6/6 **

Sam blinked rapidly and was surprised at the sudden stillness he had leapt into. It was very peaceful, it almost felt…other worldly… Sam's breath caught in his throat as he finally noticed his surroundings.

He was in a graveyard. He recalled being leaped into a graveyard before, but this time rather than being terrifying…it was soothing. Slowly the wind began to stir up fallen leaves and the songs of birds could be heard.

The air was fresh and the sun's light gave Sam's face a sense of warmth. It had been a while since Sam felt so…_whole_. There was a quiet shuffling of grass, a shifting, and Sam turned and was surprised, shocked, delighted to see Al standing there, his face mirroring Sam's own.

"S-Sam?" Al choked out finally and stepped forward hesitantly. "Is-is it really you?"

"A-Al? You know me…I can't believe it…" No Sam couldn't believe, so unreal was the shock that Sam found tears running down his face, and he stepped towards Al to get a closer look. "Oh Al."

"Sam, we-we've been looking for you…I've never given up on you Sam. Never…I-I can't believe it…" Al gave a strangled laugh "That I would get to see you now. After all these years…" Sam stepped forward having a great urge to just embrace his friend, but was hurt to see that his friend stepped back and bowed his head. Oh, that's right. Sam had forgotten that Al was a hologram, but the action still hurt.

Al seemed to have seen Sam's hurt expression as he looked at Sam guiltily.

"Sorry Sam, guess I'm still a little woozy…hard to believe in all this. That's all." Al clutched his hands, and shrugged. "What-What have you been doing these couple of years kid? I can't believe it…you're here. You're here." It was Al's turn to have tears in his eyes, and yet they didn't fall, just shimmered brightly in his eyes.

"I've been leaping Al, I've been leaping as myself…I…how's Beth?" Al adopted a distant gaze at the mention of Beth, and for a second Sam was afraid that he had failed to get Al and Beth together, but his fear was short lived as Al smiled.

"She's a little upset with me at the moment, but Sam she'll be fine, thanks to you…I have four beautiful girls who love her and care for her as much as I do."

"Four?" Sam grinned widely. "My weren't you busy bunnies." Al chuckled softly, and then Sam frowned as Al's other words hit home.

"Thanks to me? You know?"

"I've always known Sam…thank you." There was another period of silence and Al spoke up again. "You've been leaping all this time?"

"Yea, I found out that I can direct my leaps now…"

"You never came home." Al stated flatly and with a hint of disappointment. Sam gave Al a quizzical glance and spoke carefully. There was something different about Al.

"I still can come home. It's just I got so caught up, Al, after I helped you with Beth, I found I could help so many others, and then…I began to hear cries for help, and I went to them. I was in a position to help, so I did."

"It's funny. Don't you think Sam?"

"What is?"

"You no longer retain any memory of the future without Ziggy and I to help you, so in reality you're just a human changing the world because your soul senses what is right…Just means anyone can be a hero if they wish to be…"

"Al, is everything all right?"

"I've finally found you Sam, what could be better?" Al grinned, and titled his hat back. Sam noted absently how Al was in his white admiral's uniform, just like the last time he has seen him. Sam briefly wondered what was going back in his time. What was to stop him from asking?

"You're all dressed up, fancy…" Sam grinned. "What's up?" Al blinked and looked down, and stroked his uniform as if it were the first time he had seen it.

"Just came back from a funeral…" Sam's face fell, that could be why Al was acting so on edge. "Who?"

"Who?" Al repeated, still stroking his uniform, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Who died?"

"Oh…" Al winced as if in pain, and began walking. "You wouldn't know him. Just an old friend."

"Navy?"

"Yea, he was in the Navy…" Sam walked briskly towards Al and began walking instep with him as they passed many headstones…so many names. They were walking for a long while, before Al turned left, and Sam had to wonder who he was searching for.

Finally Al stopped with a sigh in front of one headstone and turned away, Sam frowned and looked to the headstone wondering what had caused Al's hurt. Sam collapsed onto his knees in pain as he read the name, tracing it with his fingers.

"Gooshie?"

"He died a year ago…We-I thought…maybe you're here to say goodbye."

"Oh Al…" The tears kept on coming today. "I just had no idea, I had no idea that I had been gone so long…how…?"

"Cancer. He never stopped fighting for you Sam. Never." Sam bowed his head and gave himself a moment to remember Gooshie. His friend, the quirky man who had so much faith in both of them, a loyal companion who would stand at the ends of the earth with them…and he did. He did.

"You were there?"

"Everyday. Tina loved him so much, she was strong...she is strong. His love still lives in her." The three friends stayed in silence, each of them reliving different memories as they thought back to Gooshie. They stayed in the same companionable silence for what seemed like hours, before Al whispered.

"He's happy though. He watches over her." Al nodded and he began walking away from the tombstone. Sam lingered, his hand feeling the cool marble under his fingers, and he said a final goodbye. He hadn't leaped. But Sam knew why…he was scared. Scared that if he leaped, he would lose Al again.

"Al?"

"Yea?"

"How'd you and Ziggy find me?" Al stiffened and slowly he tilted his head and shrugged.

"We were lucky, you're just a week behind my time and-"

"Just one week?" Sam gasped with joy. "How? Oh it doesn't matter! And I'm in New Mexico! Al! I can see you! I can visit you! I'll meet your kids, talk to Beth! Where are you Al?" Sam began running with excitement towards the exit of the cemetery. "Won't you be surprised? I wonder what you'll say…Al?" Sam stopped his speedy dash to look behind and found Al was staring at him in extreme pain. Sam felt his heart twist and he began walking back towards his old friend.

"Al? What's wrong buddy? Why don't you want me to look for you? Where are you? Are you not in New Mexico? Where are you?"

"Here Sam." Al muttered, and took of his hat. "I'm right here." Sam smiled, thinking that Al was just pulling another of his jokes and so Sam humored his friend.

"Well yea, I know you're here, but where are you in this time?"

Al said nothing, just gazed blankly straight ahead. Sam followed his gaze and looked at elaborate tombstone before him. His mind would not take in the information that was etched upon the slate. They just didn't make any sense. He tried to read it several times, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. His heart had already hurt so much today. He didn't need this. This wasn't real. This was just a dream.

No. He would not, could not believe it.

"Sam?" Tears were hot and Sam felt himself growing angry. How could this happen? Hadn't he helped everyone? Why had this happened, why was he here too late? For both of them? How could he miss it? How? No. This wasn't real. No. Sam screwed his eyes shut. He was right here next to him. He could not be under the ground. He could not be. No. Sam shuddered. It didn't make sense.

"I-I tried Sam. I tried waiting. I tried." No. It _wasn't_ real. It couldn't be. No. "But it was out of my hands…Sam please. Please Sam, forgive me." No. No. Don't apologize. Don't you dare make it real.

"Shut up…" Sam hissed, and he began shifting upon the grass. He was standing on him, quickly Sam stood up and scampered away. He stared at the angel statue atop his tomb, her arm sweeping upwards and a dove was taking flight from her hand. It was beautiful. Sam could just stare at the statue, and he didn't have to think about anything else. He would ignore the calla lilies that adorned the tomb as well. Just focus on the angel.

"A-At least He let me be with you now. He said I could be your guardian angel, ain't that a kick in the butt huh?"

"No. No."

"No?" Al sounded hurt, and Sam shook his head fiercely. He sounded so alive. So real. This couldn't be real. This stupid rock was wrong. "I admit I was surprised that I made it to be an angel, but He said…"

"Shut up!" Sam swung to finally face him. He was shaking and trembling with absolute fear. "Shut up." He whispered and fell to the ground shaking his head. "You can't be dead. You just can't be."

There was a pause before Sam felt something on his shoulder. Brilliant, fierce, warmth, a gentle love, a touch so familiar. He clasped the hand greedily and held on, he just held on and he squeezed the hand so hard. This was real. The rock wasn't.

"But I am Sam."

"No. No. No."

"I was buried in my uniform…I died in it."

"No. No. No, stop it, please just stop."

"I know it hurts Sam, God I know death hurts…but you have to understand…it's not so bad…"

"…please…"

"I get to look after you, I get to look after my Beth, my kids…it's not so bad Sam." Sam just wrapped himself closer around Al. He was real. He couldn't be dead. No, not Al. Not Al. Slowly Sam felt his hair being stroked.

"Not so bad kid." Sam shivered, and his heart shattered, oh God…_Why?_

"How?" Sam whispered.

"I may be an angel Sammy, but that doesn't mean I can hear every word you say, speak up…"

"H-How did you die?"

"Oh Sam, you don't need to know that. It doesn't matter."

"Yes! To me it does. It matters. Tell me."

"Sam…I know you…"

"How Al? Tell me, please. It matters…" Al stopped stroking his friend's head as Sam became rigid with a new purpose.

"I-I was coming back…from a conference…and I don't remember."

"Yes you do. Tell me." It was Al's turn to stiffen.

"I was hungry, I was thinking about what Beth was making for my birthday dinner, and then I thought of you, wondering if you would ever come back to have dinner with us…and then I woke up and there was light."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't remember Sam…."

"I can stop it Al! I can stop it!"

"Damn it Sam." Al shoved Sam away from him so his friend could face him. "That's what I didn't want. You're so close to home, please don't give it up again for me Sam. Please, you're almost home."

"I have no home without you."

"Yes you do! There are people here who still care about you and love you! You have to try to go back for them, I'm here to say goodbye Sam. You're here to say goodbye. We're still connected after all this, even in death. I was able to call you here. You know Sam, you feel it. It's real."

The pain was too large to be real, and yet it was true, recently Sam had felt torn and empty. He hadn't dared to think why…but no Al was still here. It just didn't make sense.

"No goodbyes."

"You're right, of course. No goodbyes. Just a see you soon huh? I'll always be by your side, even if you can't see me…"

"I'm going to save you Al. I can't stop Gooshie's death, but maybe I can stop yours."

"No kid, please, please, don't hurt yourself like this."

"You're not dead Al. I won't believe it."

"Why?" Al pleaded in desperation. "Why? I am Sam, please accept it…Death isn't the end. I'm still here. I finally get to help you again. It'll be like old times. You just won't see me, but I promise you, I will be there."

"I'm going to save you Al…and then…and then…I'll have that dinner with you and Beth."

"No, Sam…" But Sam would hear none of it, he brought his friend into a tight embrace, and they stood there for minutes just holding onto one another. Feeling each other's presence. There was no way Sam was going to lose this. Al would be saved.

_What if Al is right? And you fail? And there is just more pain?_

For Al he would take that chance. He wouldn't fail. He couldn't.

Still, Sam clung to his friend and just squeezed him tighter.

Just in case.

He held on until he felt like he couldn't breathe, and finally he summed up his courage.

And he leaped.

_Fin._


End file.
